


Sith Family Values

by Kheldar_Lars



Series: The Sin Wave [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kheldar_Lars/pseuds/Kheldar_Lars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chas'in has at long last found the mother who abandoned him to Korriban's training.  But she has a new ally, and so much new information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sith Family Values

Chase was at the wrong end of a lightsaber, a million miles from any aid, and he learned the real power of alcohol. "Liquid courage", it had been called. Liquid idiocy more like. This guy could gut him before he could think of a shield. He threw the hilt of his saber away, looking about the claustrophobic space of the Stellar Jade with a sense of apology. Then he met the sith's eyes and glared.  
"Kill me." He heard himself say. "You'll never see her again, and Taai will have more hatred for you than I could even muster for her." Why was he saying that? Taai was still a slave. Taai was property, and he was abandoning him to the highest bidder. Maybe even to the man who was holding the red hot saber at his chest. Don't kill me, he silently begged, but his eyes stayed defiant, his mouth continued to sneer in contempt at the little princess's puppet. His knees were locked to hold him up. He knew, when the man ran him through, he wouldn't crumple until the saber was withdrawn. He'd make a good corpse. He knew Taai wouldn't appreciate that.  
The lightsaber flicked away with a whirring, then powered down, and Chase felt relieved, but didn't show it. His blood roared in his ears and he heard nothing the man said, until he reached the ultimatum.  
"Return her in 24 hours, or I take you apart piece by piece and then do the same to your 'steward'." The sith finished, then turned and walked for the airlock, completely unconcerned about the young man behind him.  
Chase heard the airlock allow the man back out into the empty hangar. He didn't move. He listened to the airlock close again, but still he stood, glaring at the back of a man he had feared.  
Then relief flooded him, and his knotted up stomach unfurled, and the alcohol that had made him so brave a moment ago flipped it over and wrung it out. His knees unlocked and he dropped onto them, retching helplessly until he was only left with dry heaves and the knowledge that he had learned the easy way why an apprentice didn't drink the Force away, at least not without a guardian to make certain he didn't say something stupid, or walk home alone with an angry lord on his heels.  
He would never, ever, ever tell Taai the details of this encounter, he resolved, even as he plotted his course and prepared the ship for the journey.

Maretara was a pathetic animal in the holding cell, on her knees, her forehead pressed to the ground, her back held tightly straight as she fought shivers from the shock. Under each of her shoulderblades were roughly stitched gouges from a vibroblade, the wounds pulled tightly closed out of necessity rather than kindness to keep her alive for her captor. The lethan who had caused the wounds stood close by, watching the suffering woman with cold implacability. The short communication from his master wasn't heard by his charge, and he smiled briefly as he received it. The animal sobbed silently in her cage.

As the ship docked, Chase waited at the airlock, his hand on his lightsaber, the shaking forced to stop. Taai met him in the hangar and no words were exchanged, Taai reading his master like an open book. Chase wasn't ready to talk. The cells were at the far side of the estate, a holdover of ancient sensibilities that demanded one take care of those troubling one's estate personally. As they walked down the white hall to the chamber, the scent of disinfectant was strong. Of all the rooms in the damp building, this one had to be scrubbed without mercy. It was as if someone had been trying to prove their loyalty to a particularly cruel master by tormenting more souls than anyone else dared, and then abandoned the effort in disgust and sealed the space to never be seen again. When it had been opened, the cleaning crew hired charged triplicate and hired mercenaries to burn the most offensive parts, then the whole building had been gutted and resurfaced. The result was a clinical space that was somehow more unnerving for its use of hygienic surfaces and cold, sterile air.  
Taai had placed Maretara in the furthest holding cell, the broken creature kneeling and breathing slowly, trying to keep her back straight to prevent the wounds from ripping open again. Chas'in looked over the scene, a sharp smirk lighting his face, none of his fear showing. Most of it had evaporated at seeing his steward, and the rest had been extinguished seeing this villain bound only by her own pain. He took a step back, pulling Taai away from her view before running a hand up the lethan's spine, the other caressing a lekku as he leaned in for a kiss.  
"Your work is impeccable, dearest." He murmured against Taai's lips, playfully. Reality intruded as the woman moaned. "Why did you not kill her?" He said softly, then shook his head. "Nevermind, you told me that. It's good you didn't. She's apparently wormed her way into a sith lord's bed. He gave me a day to return her. Apparently he's attached to her." He made a face, then shook his head, smiling again. "Of course, she doesn't know that. So let's have as much fun as we can before I give her back to her 'rightful owner'."  
Taai was thorough; he barely had to touch the creature and she was pouring out her tale full of woe and childhood selfishness. Chas'in was unmoved, feeling his hatred grow every moment for the woman. Where many might have been moved, he only felt more cold. He silently railed against the fates for aligning that Sith with her, for taking away that last little bit of closure he craved. He learned more, though, of living grandparents, a father, of a sister also given to Korriban. Chase wanted to meet these people, wanted to know everything he had mused.  
When they were done, and the pathetic creature that had been his mother had collapsed from exhaustion and trauma, Taai had suggested sending her some place horrible and letting the lord fetch her from there. Chas'in, already considering her an animal, thought up the crate. He took pleasure in her damaged state, joking that it looked as if Taai had ripped the wings off some soaring creature, bringing her down to live with the ones she had hurt.  
He had a new goal as well. He would find his sister, Veraeia, and make certain that Maretara would never find forgiveness from either of her children. Anger compounded over anger, and Chase buried it. He had learned to let it lay quiet, under the surface he showed to everyone, even Taai. His hands sparked with the Force, tapped through passions he never let anyone see. Chas'in was cold, in control. Chase, however, shivered inside. He needed to get this in hand, before he hurt someone.


End file.
